


Seungsik Harem

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: A dildo apperance omg, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, I did too much im kind of sorry, I went all out im sorry, Its more of seungwoo and seungsik centered ig, Kind of degradation ig, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation but just a little bit, Morning Sex, Nasty its just nasty, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, cumming inside, lots of smut, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where all the members take turns in pleasing Seungsik, and Seungsik is a sucker for all of them too.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan & Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik, Kang Seungsik/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its just....explicit. yeah. I put everything in here!  
> I GAVE YALL 9.2K WORDS OF SEUNGSIK/EVERYONE OMG DJXNSKSKA but im nervous because i tried smth new and yeah

There's a buzzing noise between Seungsik's legs and his mouth is occupied with Byungchan's tongue- the younger was _overwhelming_ with his actions, kissing Seungsik's lips thoroughly while his finger kept the toy breached inside of Seungsik.

Their mouths disconnect with a pop, giving Byungchan the time to revel in Seungsik's expression- his eyes dazed and hooded, lips shiny and whimpers escaping his mouth. 

Seungsik is erotic in every sense ever. 

"Byungchan -- _deeper_ , please." He whined oh-so-prettily, making Byungchan instantly lean down to kiss along the side of his neck and he leans his head to the side, exposing all of his skin so that Byungchan can press harder kisses. 

Seungsik gasps, soft and pretty noises as he feels Byungchan's large middle finger push the toy in deeper, making it buzz against his sweet spot just merely.

Seungsik turns his head to Byungchan, who was now kissing down his collarbone and to his chest, Seungsik takes hold of his meaty shoulders. The younger had been working out well these days, building up mass and muscle and it felt like almost yesterday to Seungsik when he came in their dorms with lanky arms and legs. 

He smiles to himself remembering that, but is quickly reminded of how much Byungchan has grown up when the younger turns up the speed of the toy- Seungsik squirms and twitches, "Byung-ie- _fuck-_ its too good-" He whined,

And Byungchan mercilessly holds the edge of the toy that's shaped like a ring and puts his finger through it only to thrust it in and out rather fast.

Seungsik's voice limits to broken gasps and moans, and he screams a moan when Byungchan licks a long stripe up his nipple before suckling on it. 

"You're so sexy right now, _Hyung_. I wonder what the rest will think when they see you like this?" 

Seungsik whimpers, even more when Byungchan turns it to the highest setting and starts fucking Seungsik's hole violently. The toy buzzes inside his hole ruthlessly, his body shaking and he whines louder, as Byungchan scraped his teeth along the left nipple- that was previously tucked in but now stood upright and perky.

"I think they'd love to see you like this. All fucked out-" 

Seungsik whined _embarrassingly_ louder, his back arching as Byungchan sped up his pace, the toy was rutting against his prostate, and he could barely comprehend anymore except that he wanted Byungchan's cock instead of the teeny weeny toy.

"Byung-ie _please_ fuck me- I need you inside of me," he said, opening his watery doe eyes to stare up at Byungchan only to notice the younger scurried away to his right just to take his phone.

"Come on, beg for my cock prettily."  
He said, opening the camera and hitting the record button. 

Seungsik hesitates but is beat down to it when Byungchan returns to the toy and thrusts it deep inside of Seungsik, the deepest his finger could reach and now the vibrations are visible through his thighs that shook. 

"Ah, _fuck_ \- fuck me Byung-ie, please... put your big cock inside of me, the toy isn't enough-" Byungchan chuckles from above and angles his hips carefully.

"I'll give it to you since you asked so cutely, _hyung._ " 

Seungsik bites his bottom lip, craning up his neck to see where Byungchan was lining up at his entrance, "Surely, you can take the toy _and_ me at the same time, hmm?" Byungchan asked with his dimples on display, and Seungsik nodded his head furiously, his blond hair messing up against the sheets,

"I can take it all for you, _ah-_ " he gasped a moan, feeling Byungchan thrust into him and set a get-go from the start. 

He stops recording, sends it to the boy's groupchat where all 6 of them were added together, puts it on silent to channel out all the notification he's gonna get as soon as the video is delievered and continues ramming into Seungsik.

The vibrations are running up his spine, and Byungchan's cock pushes the vibrator up deeper inside of him. Seungsik moans louder, " _Ah, ah, ngh-_ " his moans get muffled by Byungchan's mouth as he rolls down his hips.

The sensation drives him almost crazy, and he screams a whine in Byungchan's lips, making the larger of the two grip Seungsik's hipbones, push back his legs half-way and plunge his cock inside.

Seungsik's hand flail out to hold onto something, that being Byunchan's hair that he pulls on.

Indeed, Seungsik was a great vocalist with the way he sounded every single desparate moan into Byungchan's neck, "You feel _so_ good inside me, so large and deep- _fuck_!" He exclaims when Byungchan, in combo with his thrusts, wraps an arm around his cock.

Seungsik moans non-stop in Byungchan's ear, until the younger milks him dry of his orgasm with Seungsik seeing stars and rutting up into Byungchan's cock, tightening around it and clenching down on it to pull Byunchan's orgasm out of him, too.

Byungchan rams himself in harder, until he feels the toy push in further into Seungsik, sensitive and needy still.

He cums into the condom, pulling out of Seungsik's ass agonizingly, and letting the toy slip out of his tight hole.

"Byung-ie, you're so good~" Seungsik said, leaning up to kiss Byungchan and Byungchan just smiled down at the older, "For my cute hyung only." He said, making Seungsik wrap his hands around his neck and pull him down to indulge their lips in a long, slow kiss. 

  
Hanse and Subin have always, always teased Seungsik. It doesn't matter when or where, or even that Seungsik is much older from them.   
And thus, even in the bedroom, Seungsik is constantly teased.

Maybe they would stop if Seungsik actually disliked it, but he had admitted it so once with a shy expression, averting Hanse's eyes,

_"I like it....a lot."_

_And Hanse giggled, "We knew that already with how you tightened up inside, Hyung."_

_And Seungsik only blushed deeper at that as he laughed embarrassedly._

  
Seungsik was sat in his bed, with Hanse snuggled into his side as the older had a protective arm splayed over his waist, they both had their eyes on Seungsik's phone where Seungsik was showing him his photos.

Subin joined them shortly after, cuddling into Seungsik's empty side and Seungsik coos at him, "Subin-nie, I'll show you photos too." 

Subin hums in response, resting his head in the crook of Seungsik's neck and presses a kiss there, distracting Seungsik who giggles,

"That tickles..." 

"Hyung, you smell so good." Subin said into his ear, earning a shiver from Seungsik.  
"Maybe it's because I just took a shower." He said, continuing to scroll and he shows Hanse a photo he took recently of a bird. 

But when he turns to Hanse, the boy is already too busy staring at Seungsik instead of his phone. 

Seungsik furrows his eyebrows in confusion only to feel a hand slip under his shirt and up his chest.   
"You can clean yourself up again, right?" Subin whispered into his ear, tongue darting out to lick at the earlobe and pull it between his teeth, making Seungsik whimper and drop the phone in his hand.

Hanse is quick to lock it and put it on the bedside table, apparently him and Subin knew Sejun wouldn't be coming home tonight and took the chance to occupy the shared room with other activities.

Subin's hand invades Seungsik's inner thigh, his hand slipping in between and carresses the muscles there, his lips now kissing along Seungsik's jaw. 

"Sub-in-" Seungsik gasps his name, feeling Hanse mouth on the other side of his neck softly, and his hand goes up into Hanse's fresh undercut, 

"Do you know what we felt when Byungchan sent that video to us?" Subin asked lowly, squeezing Seungsik's thigh while Hanse's hand that previously trailed up his shirt was now rubbing circles on his nipple. 

"N-No." 

" _All_ of us wanted to fuck you so bad, hyung." Hanse said with a smirk, and Seungsik held back another whimper at the mere words, his cock twitching visibly through the pyjamas he wore to bed. 

Subin palms it instantly through the clothes, jolting Seungsik,  
" _All_ of us wanted to be Byungchan-" 

Hanse interrupts him, "Not all of us. Seungwoo wanted to rip Byungchan off of you, he's an asshole." Hanse chuckles, twirling the bud between his finger and thumb while his mouth sucked a prominent hickey under Seungsik's collarbone. 

"Yeah, Byungchan is an asshole for doing that to us while we were all away. But, so are you, no?" Subin said, one hand holding Seungsik's jaw and another rubbing Seungsik's clothed cock, feeling it harden under his hand.

Seungsik threw his head back as Subin pulled down his pyjamas, "You shouldn't call your hyung an asshole- _ah_!" Subin had lowered his head down onto Seungsik's cock to wrap his mouth around the hardened member.   
Seungsik involuntarily thrusts into Subin's mouth, and the youngest only chuckles before clicking his tongue,  
"Such a needy _whore_."

Seungsik's eyes snap open, "I'm not a who-" he gets cut off by Hanse pressing his lips onto Seungsik's and he pops off buttons of Seungsik's shirt while he's at it. 

Their lips meet sensual and slow, smacking against each other kiss after kiss.  
And Seungsik's face twists in pleasure, feeling Subin's tongue run up the side of his dick. He throbs in Subin's mouth deliciously, and Hanse now has easier access to Seungsik's skin- that he takes advantage of when he goes down on Seungsik and kisses down his chest. 

Seungsik whines out softly as Subin enveloped him entirely before slowly starting to thrust the cock in and out of his mouth. Everytime the heat re-wrapped it around his cock, it brought a new layer of pleasure as Seungsik groaned out. 

  
"Do you even know how hot you look right now?" Hanse asked the dazed Seungsik who takes a moment to register everything- his night shirt is stripped open, pyjamas pulled down to his knees, and a supposedly pleasured expression  
Also Subin's mouth on his cock that was sucking him off too good, taking every nook and cranny in his mouth yet being ever so careful of his needs. 

"You look like you want to be filled up." Hanse whispered lowly and Seungsik shuddered, Subin pulls the dick out of his mouth entirely and he takes off Seungsik's pyjamas all the way. He makes himself comfortable between the blond's legs, "Won't you beg us cutely like you did with Byungchan?" 

Seungsik blushes discreetly, "I, I'm not sur-" 

Subin had reached over and taken the bottle of lube from their bedside drawer already. He drips out the liquid on his hand before pushing back Seungsik's legs, "You either beg for our cocks, or cum with just our fingers. Okay, _baby?_ " Subin ordered around like he always has.

And Seungsik brings his hand up to interlock his fingers in Subin's dark hair, "Who are you calling baby?" 

Subin gazed at him darkly, as he pushed his finger inside Seungsik's heat, the intrusion making Seungsik whine out and clench down onto the slender finger, "Was that wrong of me? I should be calling you a whore, right?" 

Hanse moves to get behind Seungsik, this way Seungsik can lean on him while his hands work on the older's chest, Seungsik is too easy with his desires which is why Hanse always finds it so easy to please Seungsik.

He takes off Seungsik's shirt down his shoulders where it drops at his elbows, and he nosed Seungsik neck, eyes on Subin who was now moving the finger inside Seungsik faster, coercing prettier, _louder_ moans from Seungsik.

" _More_ , please..." Seungsik managed, gripping the bedsheets now between his fingers as Subin puts in another finger, and Hanse tugs on both his nipples at the same, making him yelp out a moan.   
Subin picks up his pace with his fingers, the middle and ring finger thrusting inside of Seungsik's hole, squelching obscene noises filling the room with Seungsik's gasps and moans in chorus. 

"Your hole is making dirty noises, Hyung. But you know what's making dirtier sounds? _This,_ " Hanse grabs Seungsik's chin and shoves in two of his fingers into his mouth,   
"This sexy mouth of yours." 

Seungsik whines on point, as Subin curves his fingers into that one particular spot that makes Seungsik's toes curl and his back arches, he whimpers out louder, as Hanse fucks his fingers inside of his mouth.

"I- I don't want to cum yet-" Seungsik said with a rush in his voice, making Subin halt.

"You're gonna beg me, then? Like a good boy?" Subin said with a lop-sided smirk, and Seungsik is panting, the melanin on his skin turned red from pleasure.

Seungsik widens his legs, and looks at Subin, "Please fuck me, Subin, I-" Subin leans down to taste his lips, chaste and plump against his own. 

Seungsik sighs against his lips, holding his shoulders,   
"Try calling _me_ hyung, and then I'll consider fucking you." 

Seungsik pouts, bottom lip protruding cutely as he looks at Subin, "Please, Subin-hyung, fuck me. Make me cum," 

Subin holds his waist in his hand, "Should I wear a condom? Should I cum outside of you? Or should I fill your ass up like a good boy you are?"

Seungsik knocks his head back on Hanse's shoulder, whining as he squirms within Subin's grip and trying to reach Hanse's mouth,

"I'll do whatever you want to, _hyung_." Seungsik said, indulging in the task Subin gave him and Hanse locks their lips together while Subin slowly fills Seungsik up inside. The feeling of his dick straight inside of him without a condom, makes Seungsik roll his eyes back and just pant out. He's definitely smaller than Byungchan but still so overwhelming and clouding all of Seungsik's senses. And Hanse puts the cherry on top by sucking marks into Seungsik's neck.

Seungsik's body twitched within Subin's grip as the youngest pulled his cock out slowly and slammed it back in, running electricity up Seungsik's spine, "Oh, _there_ \- right there, Subin!" Seungsik moaned,

And so, Subin plunges his cock into Seungsik's prostate again _and_ again, while Hanse wraps a helping palm around Seungsik's cock, thumbing at the slit that leaked precum.

Seungsik trembles under both of their touch, "You sound so pretty, hyung. I wish the others could hear you right now." Hanse said, and they pause to lay Seungsik down comfortably before Subin is pushing back his legs even further and delving his dick in deep. 

Seungsik cries out, wrapping his legs around Subin's waist as the younger mercilessly fucked into him harder, until the bed creaks under their weight and Hanse dips down to keep his mouth connected to Seungsik- but they're barely connected anymore with Seungsik's body rocking on the bed under Subin's thrusts. 

"I'll cum inside, since you've been a good little _baby_ today." Subin said between grunts, bracing his arms on either side of Seungsik and he nudges his cock against Seungsik's sweet spot making the oldest of them mewl out,

And Subin digs his fingertips in his thighs, thrusting excruciatingly hard into Seungsik's prostate until Subin's spurting inside of Seungsik, filling him up inside and Seungsik hisses at the feeling, his fingers digging into Subin's nape as the younger keeps himself lodged inside, gasping for breath with sweat beaded at his forehead. 

He slowly pulls himself out, watching remnants of his own cum drip out of Seungsik's glistening hole and he moves away, "Hanse, you can get to him now." 

Hanse grinned, "I know, you go and clean yourself up, Subinnie." He teased the youngest with a baby voice before settling himself between Seungsik now,

"You should have came outside." Hanse said to no one in particular, and then he leans down to Seungsik, "Nevermind, you seem to enjoy it too much."

Seungsik wrapped his arms around Hanse's neck, pasting his lips on the younger, he parts his lips and grips Hanse's waist to bring the latter's waist down onto his, "I do, so please make me cum too, Hanse." He _purred_ his name seductively, and Hanse isn't one to hold back with the whole feast laid down in front of him. He holds his dick in his hand and with the lubrication from Subin's dick, and his own condom, it slips inside and fills Seungsik up the hilt right away, making his cock twitch and he throws his head back at the sudden feeling.

"Fuck, you're _still_ so tight-" Hanse muttered, rubbing his hand up Seungsik's body to his hair and pulling on the strands gently, at which Seungsik whines out, while Hanse thrusts out almost entirely before indulging his cock back in harshly.

With his spare hand, Hanse widens Seungsik's legs, ramming into his prostate right away with the new angle and Seungsik moans loud, eyes welling up with tears with Hanse's pace.

"You've _always_ liked it rough, right?" Hanse said with a smirk, pulling harder on Seungsik's hair and making him bite his bottom lip-- and Seungsik _nods,_

He pants out, "I _love_ it, Hanse." Hanse loved to be called his name, and Seungsik always took advantage of that,

Hanse plows into him harder, their skins meeting messily and he lets go of Seungsik's hair to hold his waist, to keep the older in place as he rams into him faster. Subin's cum inside made it all wetter, and Seungsik could feel Hanse's cock kiss the deepest part of him--

He puts his hands on Hanse's back, and the younger returns to Seungsik's nipple and pulls it between his teeth.

Seungsik's voice turns higher and he scratches down Hanse's back, "Show me how you cum untouched, hyung. Show me my cock is enough." 

Seungsik cries out a yelp, as Hanse thrusts into his prostate harder, and Seungsik's body tenses, voice choked off into a sob as he cums all over his stomach and the clenching down on Hanse's cock makes the young quickly take out his cock, get rid of the condom and rub out his orgasm on Seungsik's chest.

He spurts out ribbons of white, coating Seungsik's pretty chest and abs with it and now he's left with his own cum and Hanse's cum, both displayed on his body.

Hanse takes a photo quickly while Seungsik is catching his breath and sends it to the groupchat,

_"Payback, byungchan. You can kiss my ass."_

  
To which, Seungwoo's reply comes,

" _Fuck all of you."_

  
Seungsik stirred around the rice laid in the pan, Seungwoo still had a whole day before he returned while the rest of them were off for classes already. He stood, preparing lunch for himself and Sejun, wearing an apron over his tee and shorts that....probably shouldn't be called shorts with how small they were. 

And Sejun's body tenses right away seeing the sight, the older's back facing him. 

As if knowing Sejun's around, Seungsik bends down to pick up a stray vegetable that accidentally fell down while he was stirring- showing something that made Sejun freeze and gulp down. 

His heart hammers in his chest, and he walks inside the kitchen, he wraps his arms around Seungsik's waist from the back, and Seungsik giggles softly, his bed-head making him look so adorable.  
So adorable he almost forgets the _thing_ he just saw. 

He presses his chest against Seungsik's back, resting his chin on the older's shoulder, "Good morning." 

Seungsik turned his head to Sejun, kissing him and keeping their lips connected for a moment, "Good morning." Seungsik smiled at him, continuing to stir-fry the vegetables.

"I missed you so much, but...it seems like you didn't miss me all that much, hyung." Sejun pouted and Seungsik chuckled, eyes widening, "How can you say that? I definitely missed you, too." 

Sejun's right hand detaches from Seungsik's waist and moves up Seungsik's clothed stomach to trace his navel, 

"It didn't look like that to me? You had so much fun in _our_ room without thinking of me even once, no?" 

Seungsik's smile fades, feeling Sejun's hard-on suddenly come in contact with his back, and he closes the stove to turn around and face Sejun.

He rubs his palm over Sejun's forearms, "and how do you know I didn't think of you?" 

Sejun chuckled lowly, "Because Hanse told me so." 

Seungsik rolled his eyes with a playful smile, "And you believed him? He also would've said I was crying and saying I hate you, right?" 

Sejun tilts his head to the side, "You weren't crying?"

Seungsik shook his head, "No! And I did miss you, Sejun-ie. Hanse and Subin teased me so much," he trails off, cupping Sejun's face and eyeing his lips,

"Subin?" 

Seungsik nods, "Yeah, Subin. Why...?"

Sejun grips his waist and pulls their bodies closer until they're chest to chest and Seungsik blushes at the close proximity, "...What happened?" He asked Sejun who was now untying his apron and taking it off of the latter.

"What did Subin do, tell me." 

Seungsik's ears turn red and he hits Sejun's chest lightly, "What Hanse did exactly!" 

And then Sejun connects all the dots.

Of-FUCKING-course,   
Subin is the only one who likes to use plugs _after_ sex on Seungsik,   
Hanse's photo clearly showed he came _on_ Seungsik and not **in,** and considering what Sejun saw earlier,

Obviously, Subin fucked him last night _too_.

The realization makes Sejun frown and he kisses Seungsik hastily, quicking intertwining their tongues and he sucks on Seungsik's bottom lip to distract him while his hand slips inside Seungsik's shorts, making him jump a little in his place and make a confused noise on Sejun's mouth,

Sejun's hand meddles between his ass reaching the plug and making Seungsik whine out loudly against his lips.

He pulls away, "What are you doing?" 

Sejun cocks an eyebrow at him, "That should be my question. Taking two in a single night, just how greedy have you become?" 

Seungsik palms Sejun's nape, "I'm not greedy, those two started it."

"And you took it. Like a good hyung you are." Sejun said, dipping his head and planting kisses on Seungsik's neck, down to his clavicle and Seungsik moans out when Sejun's hand nudges the plug.

Sejun picks him suddenly, making Seungsik yelp and brace himself with his arms around Sejun's shoulders and the younger places him on the kitchen counter, quickly taking off the shorts.

"Then, be good for me too, hyung?" Sejun said against his skin, mouth busy in placing feathery kisses all over Seungsik's blank canvas,

Seungsik's bare bottom meets the cold counter and he hisses, "It's cold-" 

Sejun ignores that, moving to hold the tip of the plug and he shoves it out in one-go, a loud yell leaving Seungsik's lips, precum oozing out of his now hardened dick,

"You're all wet and stretched already." He said, keening at the way remnants of Subin's cum spilled out of Seungsik's hole and Seungsik sighs out prettily, watching Sejun pull down his sweatpants and hold his hard dick in his hand, now enlargened. 

Sejun has a more girthy dick than the younger ones, and Seungsik's eyes that were turning into cute crescents earlier- now were hooded with lust, 

Sejun places his dick against Seungsik's hole, rubbing it only and slipping it away, making Seungsik whimper and reach for Sejun's hair, 

"Sejun, fill me up deep, please... I missed you so much." He said, carding his fingers through Sejun's hair and spreading his legs,

Sejun smiles at him, revealing the dimple, "I thought Hanse was kidding when he called you a whore yesterday." 

Seungsik pouts, "Don't call me that." 

Sejun repeats what he did earlier, just teasing Seungsik with the tip of his cock and Seungsik nibbles on his bottom impatiently, "Then, you are my pretty prince. Pretty, pillow prince Seungsik. Always so good for me, hmm?" He nuzzled into Seungsik's neck and the older hummed satisfied, 

And before he knows it, Sejun's slowly putting it inside of him making him shut his eyes into bliss, mouth falling apart into a gasp. 

Sejun slowly fills him up, Subin's cum acting as a lube while the buttplug had already stretched him open, all ready for Sejun. 

"You're so hot inside, Hyung. I was so jealous when Hanse told me all the fun he had with you." He said, gently pulling out, "I wished you would beg for my cock too but then, that wouldn't make me any special," he pushed up Seungsik's tee and revealed his smooth chest and well-built abs.

He picks up his pace, thrusting faster, eyes darkening at Seungsik's red nipples, and realizes that last night was a lot more wilder than Hanse had told him.

That makes him pull out completely, pausing Seungsik's moans with his actions and making him look up at Sejun confusedly.

The latter brings Seungsik down on the floor and turns him around, so that his behind is in the air and Sejun takes in his appearance, the tee falls down back to his waist but Sejun wastes no time pushing it back up and he enters back inside Seungsik, emitting a rather loud groan out of Seungsik.

"Oh, _fuck_ -" Seungsik held onto the counter as Sejun spread his cheeks and rammed in with force, and he continues to jab into his sweet spot harshly, 

Perhaps it was that Sejun and Seungsik do it the most together, or that Sejun just knows how take wonderful care of the older, but Seungsik could never last long with Sejun.

It was like he knew what to do just to put Seungsik on cloud 9, 

And Seungsik closes his eyes, mouth hanging apart to spill loud moans, his voice has always been loud when pleasured the right away and Sejun fucks into him deeper, throbbing against his walls and reaching inside.

Sejun sped up so that he's barely pulling out anymore and just jabbing into Seungsik's hole, "I'm gonna cum, Sejun-ah-" Seungsik muttered.

Sejun rocks his hips forward, almost shaking up Seungsik with the amount of force he was using, "Should I cum inside too, hyung?" 

Seungsik just whines out at the thought of Sejun filling him up, and he nods, panting out between his words "Yes, Sejun-ah, do it-" he gasps, Sejun was usually a lot slower and softer but he kept ramming into Seungsik today, and the way he gripped Seungsik's hipbones, he was sure to leave a mark.

Seungsik keeps moaning, voice turning higher pitched as Sejun's tip nudged against his prostate and he leans down to mark along his nape- where Seungsik was weak at, 

And his toes curl against the kitchen tiles, Sejun wraps an arm around his cock and rubs out his orgasm, Seungsik cries out at the way Sejun hardened inside of him before he cums,

And Sejun cums with him, slamming his hips in and keeping them attached together closely until Seungsik could vividly feel every drop painting his insides. 

Sejun dips down to kiss along Seungsik's red ears, "I'm sorry but I don't think this will be easy to clean up"   
Seungsik nods, "It's fine, I'll clean it up, can you just....put the plug back in?" He said the last words in a small, shy voice, 

"I- I just think it'll get dirtier if everything....spills....on the...floor." he said, explaining himself and Sejun kissed his temple lovingly,

"Ofcourse, I'll do that." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chan and Seungwoo sat in their shared dorm room, looking at the groupchat in their respective phones,   
"I swear when I get my hands on these kids." Seungwoo said through gritted teeth, 

"More like when you get your hands on _Seungsik_."

Seungwoo shot him a glare, "Speaking of which, I'm going back today, hyung." Chan said with a grin, and Seungwoo looks at him disappovingly, "Don't you dare, Chan-"

"Come on, I waited so long. I'm pretty sure Sejun's done by now too." 

And on cue, Chan's phone rings, "Speak of the devil." He picks up Sejun's call, puts it on loudspeaker,

" _Hello_?"

"Let's cut the chase. You had sex with Seungsik right?" Chan said directly, and grabbing Seungwoo's attention,

He hears a giggle from the other end, _"I waited a whole week without him so ofcourse I did but- can someone tell me what's up with Seungsik hyung? He's....different."_

Chan furrows his eyebrows and flops on the couch beside Seungwoo, "Different in what sense?" 

" _He's a lot more needy than ever before."_

Seungwoo gulps, flashes from Byungchan's video appearing before his eyes,   
"It's because he missed us. Definitely. He was done with his exams way before all of us." 

_"I didn't think of that- you're right. Fuck, now I want a round 2."_

Seungwoo's head snaps up at that, and he moves towards the speaker, "Lim Sejun, stay the fuck away from him or else I'm cutting off your balls."

" _Sadly, you don't own Seungsik."_ Sejun said, smirk evident through the phone and Seungwoo clicks his tongue in frustration.

Chan and Sejun continue to talk before Chan leaves the dorm with a wave to Seungwoo and the older is left all alone, 

His phone dings and he picks it up to see its a message from Seungsik,  
"The one person I don't want to talk to right now." He said, rolling his eyes,

_Can i call you? >__<_

Seungwoo rubs his temples, its too hard to say no to Seungsik- he knows that already.

_im kinda busy rn, baby_

_But i miss you so much :(_  
_Its been more than a week_  
_When are you coming home :(_

  
"Not the sad face..." Seungwoo gives in, and clicks on the phone icon, the call gets picked up immediately, and he hears Seungsik from the other side, " _Hyung,_ " just a whine, 

But still enough to stir up Seungwoo,

"Didn't I tell you I'm busy?" Seungwoo said nonchalantly,  
" _What are you doing that's more important than me?"_ Seungsik asks with a pout in his voice, churning Seungwoo's heart,

"Nevermind, I'm free. As for when I'm coming home, I'll be there tomorrow. I have to submit a report in tonight." 

There's a moment of silence, and then Seungwoo's phone dings, " _Can you see what I just sent you? I'll hang up for now."_ Seungsik said and cuts the call on his own, confusing Seungwoo more. 

_What is Seungsik up to?_  
-he wonders as he clicks on the notification   
'My Sik💕 sent you a video'

The video loads up instantly, showing Seungsik's naked torso and bottom only, there's the sound of a vibrator but its nowhere visible, not even the wire.

Seungwoo's breath gets stuck in his throat and he sits up on the couch,

Seungsik is sat on his toes, with his knees on the floor, and he widens his legs to do the big reveal- the dildo.

And not just any dildo, the one Seungwoo shaped himself- into his own shape, and thickness.  
He watches Seungsik go down on the toy, moaning out in bliss, and as he bottoms on it, his upper torso gets into the frame, revealing where the vibrator noises were coming from-

The small, pink-colored vibrator is taped to his left nipple and he starts moving on the dildo, up and down with the prettiest moans echoing in what looked like their shared bathroom.

"So- big-" Seungsik gasped between his moans, and Seungwoo's eyes were stuck to the screen, from Seungsik's red lips, to the vibrator attached to his nipple and lastly to the way he bounced on the toy, " _Seungwoo_ -" he pants, and to his dismay, the video cuts off with a video call

He doesn't even wait for it to ring properly before he picks it up, out of breath because of the video he just saw, and it opens to Seungsik's face in the camera frame, smiling innocently and looking nothing like he did in the video,

He was wearing clothes, and there was most definitely not a dildo inside of him, 

"So, did you like it?" His voice makes Seungwoo realize that he is aching hard right now inside his pants, "I loved it. Such a good boy for me, huh?" 

He sees the way Seungsik blushes, "But, tell me Seungsik, weren't you satisfied by the younger ones already?" 

Seungsik chuckled at his older hyung embarrassed, "What do you mean! What lies have they fed you?" 

Seungwoo gazes at his pretty face in the screen, so touchable,   
"Lies? Byungchan sent a video, Hanse sent a photo, and Sejun said it himself. I'm sure Subin wouldn't have just held back either and, Chan is already on his way too." 

"But you are what I need, hyung." 

Seungwoo watches him say all these cute things, "No, _we_ are what you need, baby. _All of us._ Isn't that so?"

Seungsik pursed his lips, "I don't know...but I do miss you and that toy felt nothing like you even though you made it yourself." 

Seungwoo smiled at him, "You work me up so bad and then continue acting so innocent. It's not fair." 

Seungsik pouts, "You left a toy shaped like you here but leave me alone for more than a week, that's not fair either." 

"Learnt to use your tongue without me around, baby? Wait till I come back." 

Seungsik nods small, "And tell the younger ones not to make you cum until tomorrow or else things won't end up well." He blows a kiss to Seungsik, with a charming snoopy smile, and gets one in return before he closes the videocall and jerks off to the video of Seungsik fucking himself on a toy, nipple stimulated by a vibrator and voice moaning his name loud, with strings of ' _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_ -'

"Seungsik?" Chan calls out, opening the washroom door where the latter is already busy washing himself off in the bathtub, standing straight and cleaning up his body,

He pushes aside the curtain, finally having Seungsik's attention and Seungsik's eyes widen, jaw drops, "Chan, you're home! But, what are you doing in the shower?"

Certainly, this isn't the first time he's seen Seungsik naked so nothing got awkward but Chan just proceeds to take his shirt off as he walks forward and reaches behind Seungsik to turn the shower off, "Saving water. Let's bath together?"   
Seungsik nods subtly, helping Chan take off the shirt off of him. 

And then the pants and lastly the underwear, but Seungsik tenses visibly,

Chan was hard.  
_Undeniably hard._  
Not entirely but just enough to make Seungsik gulp down,

He feels a hand enter his hair, "On your knees, pretty boy." 

Seungsik does that exactly, dropping to his knees and sitting on them while he looked up at Chan, and he watches the way Chan hardens right in front of him,   
Its unbelievable  
"Mouth open" Chan said, 

Just the sight of Seungsik, drenched in water, messy wet hair, and looking sexy as hell, made Chan hard and Seungsik takes that as a compliment, "So riled up even though you just came back?" 

"Only natural to be so." 

Seungsik gets to it right away, by wrapping a hand around his cock first to bring it lower to where his lips were, and he palms it first only, rubbing it along the length before he parts his lips and darts his tongue out at the slit, 

Chan's fingers card through his hair and he grips the wet locks firmly, 

Seungsik keeps his eyes on Chan, as he licks the head again, then he slowly licks a long stripe along the underside, making Chan hiss out,

"You're so good, Seungsik." He said, encouraging Seungsik to go ahead and envelope his cock inside his mouth inch by inch until it was touching the back of his throat, he breathed out through his nose, 

With Chan's size, he could easily take it all in, but Byungchan and Seungwoo were simply impossible,

Seungsik pulls out the cock, then pushes it back in his mouth, tracing his tongue along the veins as he slurps and sucks on it enthusiastically, picking up his pace,  
His mouth is so hot around Chan, moving swiftly and wetly,

  
He shuts his eyes to focus on Chan and pleasing him only, that man had to bear with exams way too long, and so he hums a moan, sending vibrations up Chan's cock and making him groan out, his fingers tightening in Seungsik's hair.

And then, without a warning, he puts both his hands in Seungsik's hair and guides his cock himself inside Seungsik's mouth, gliding his dick on a _faster_ and _rougher_ pace, making Seungsik drool down the sides of his mouth,

Seungsik had a peaceful pace while Chan was now in control as he moaned and thrust into Seungsik, "You look great getting your face fucked like this, Seungsik. I wish Seungwoo hadn't put the ban on us, I _really_ want to fuck you tonight." He said through gasps, 

His legs shake, as Seungsik hollows his cheeks and his teeth graze the prominent veins every once in a while, making Chan so close,

Seungsik's mouth was a haven and there was no doubt, 

Chan grunts as he snaps forward, hips stuttering as he cums inside Seungsik's throat, "Swallow. All of it." He ordered, watching Seungsik's eyes turn teary as he feels the liquid drop down his throat,

He gulps it down, lips swollen red, "Good job." Chan said to him,   
"Now come, let's take a shower to relax you down." He said, talking about Seungsik's hard-on.

  
  


The next day, Byungchan and Chan are home as Seungsik is in the living room, evening had come and Seungwoo would be home anytime soon.   
Usually with Seungwoo around, the youngers barely have their way with Seungsik but this time sure got out of hand.

They flop on either side of Seungsik making him eye them suspiciously, "What, do you want me to do the dishes again?" 

Byungchan chuckled from his left, taking the remote from Seungsik's hand to lower the TV volume, interrupting Seungsik's show,  
Chan's lips find their way to Seungsik's neck and Byungchan turns his face towards him to press their lips together, his hand reaching back to feel up Seungsik's waist, emitting a soft whimper out of him,

"Seungsik, you're so cute." Chan said, making his way into the crook of Seungsik's neck to suck there, and Seungsik flinches when he feels Byungchan's hand slip inside his shirt and rub his thumb on Seungsik's nipple,

He moved his lips languidly against Seungsik's while his thumb rubbed circles and Seungsik detaches their lips to take a deep breath, out of breath, and Chan pulls his tee down his right arm to suck along the skin, 

Seungsik gasped a moan out, as Byungchan strut his hips forward, letting his hard-on come in contact with Seungsik's semi-hard one,

"Feel that? _You_ did it to me, hyung." 

Seungsik squirmed in Chan's hold, he had wrapped both his arms around Seungsik firmly, "I didn't even do anything-"

"You look so pretty, that's enough." Byungchan said with a smile, as he went down on Seungsik only for the main door to be slung open, 

And Byungchan is the first one to complain, "You could've come later, hyung. Really!" He said to Seungwoo who threw his bag on the other side of the room, "You can continue." Seungwoo said, watching the way Seungsik was turned on,

"Seungsik knows what's better for him if he comes." He completes, going straight into his room,

Byungchan and Chan turn back to Seungsik who is pouting, "You can't come?" Byungchan asked the boy leaning against Chan's chest, legs sprawled over either side of Byungchan, 

"He hasn't allowed me to let any of you make me come yet" 

Chan clicks his tongue, "Geez, he is so weird when he does that." 

Byungchan ignores it all, instead he grabs the hem of Seungsik's shirt to strip it off of him, only for Seungsik to place a hand over his, "I want him." 

Byungchan pauses, and smirks, letting go of his hand immediately, "As you wish." He said, moving back and getting away from Seungsik, while Chan did the same and he sees the both of them banter, "Suck me off, Heo Chan?"

"Piss off!" Chan shrugged off the arm Byungchan put around him while Seungsik goes into his room,

He enters inside timidly but then he's getting grabbed by the shoulders while the door is shut behind him. He gets pressed against the door with Seungwoo looking down at him darkly, "I allowed you to continue, didn't I?"

Seungsik stares up at him, "But I didn't want to anymore." 

Seungwoo holds his chin in his hand, grazing Seungsik's bottom lip with his thumb, "Missed me?" 

"Very much." Seungsik whispers, closing his eyes and leaning up to kiss Seungwoo and ofcourse the older kisses back, hands falling to hold Seungsik by his waist and he presses their bodies together, tilting his head and poking his tongue at Seungsik's bottom lip before he slips it inside,   
Tasting the younger after such a long time felt like heaven and it was the same for Seungsik as he moaned into Seungwoo's mouth, their tongues interlocked. 

Seungsik's hands rub up Seungwoo's chest and into his hair, reaching up a little to wrap his arms around Seungwoo's neck, 

The latter pulls back first, "Too bad I have to submit my last report in before midnight." 

Seungsik groans exasperatedly,   
"Go take a shower, baby. Let's continue after I'm done."

But Seungsik didn't get rid of Byungchan and Chan just to wait patiently. He does take a shower, but gets on to other "tasks" in the washroom, which may or may _not_ include stretching himself open. 

Now, he's dressed completely as he walks out of the washroom and to where Seungwoo was sat on the revolving chair, laptop in front of him on the table as he worked on something Seungsik gave no fuck about.

Seungsik has changed into one of Seungwoo's long sleeved shirts that reached his knuckles and down his thighs while wore those shorts that again, live up to their name in being ridiculously short. 

He doesn't hesitate in reaching ahead and placing himself in Seungwoo's lap. Seungsik blocks his vision to the laptop screen, earning an annoyed " _Tch,_ what are you doing?" 

Seungsik sighs, nuzzling into his neck, 

"You smell so nice, I missed this scent of yours" 

Seungwoo places a palm on his waist, "I missed you too, _but_ I'm doing my report right now." 

Seungwoo knows something else is up when the younger whimpers in his lap, grinding his ass down onto Seungwoo's crotch,   
"Seungwoo, _please_ -"   
Seungwoo bit his lip, as Seungsik rolled down his ass, moving in a slow circle while he gasped prettily in Seungwoo's ear,

"Please what?"

"I need you, _so bad-_ " he said lowly, kissing on Seungwoo's neck, 

"I'm busy." 

"Hyung-" he used the magic word for Seungwoo, 'hyung' and Seungwoo gives in, he grips Seungsik's thighs, guides him so that his waist is propelled over his left leg now, "All I can offer is my leg. Take it or leave it." 

Seungsik takes his head out from Seungwoo's neck, and instinctively starts grinding down on Seungwoo's muscled thigh, creating friction between his clothed dick and Seungwoo.

He moans out, only for Seungwoo to slap his palm on Seungsik's mouth, muffling the desperate moan, "No sounds. You make one noise and you don't get to cum tonight," 

Seungsik lets out a muffled noise, continuing to hump himself on Seungwoo's thigh while the older pats his head softly and goes back to work, 

He keeps rubbing himself, hard now and the pleasure builds up in his stomach, 

He pulls in his bottom lip, trying to hold back his voice that threatened to spill out,   
But he couldn't hold back his harsh breathing, head on Seungwoo's shoulder so the older could continue typing on the keyboard,

"You're breathing too loud." 

Seungsik closes his mouth but his breathing didn't help, he couldn't focus on everything altogether, from Seungwoo's smell to his strong thigh against which he kept rutting, 

"You're moving too much. Stop for a second." Seungwoo said, making Seungsik stop and lean back to look at Seungwoo with glazed eyes, 

"Can you sit on my cock quietly, baby?" 

Seungsik shakes his head no, only for Seungwoo to chuckle and unbuckle his belt anyways,   
"Too bad I've decided already. You're cockwarming me like a good boy, okay?" 

He throws his belt somewhere to his right and unzips his pants, "Answer me when I'm talking to you, Seungsik." 

"Okay." Seungsik said,   
And Seungwoo halts, he cups Seungsik's face, "Wait, you need to be prepped first for me, no?" 

Seungsik shakes his head, timidly blushing, "I did it in the shower already." 

Seungwoo brushes their noses together, and places a chaste kiss on Seungsik's mouth,   
"Okay then." He takes out his semi-hard dick from inside his pants, and Seungsik helps him pull down his pants and boxers to his knees, while he takes off his own shorts before he hovers over Seungwoo's waist and takes it in his own hand.

He slowly goes down on it, unlike the way he dropped down on the toy in that video he sent, and Seungwoo hisses at the way Seungsik engulfs him, 

"Fuck, you're tight-" he said, letting Seungsik adjust to his size, and then he puts Seungsik's head back on his shoulder,

"No sounds, and no moving." 

Seungsik nodded quietly, just feeling Seungwoo fill him up inside so deep.   
Seungwoo doesn't even have to do anything, he is sitting relaxed, focused on the task at hand, completely oblivious to Seungsik's insides burning up.

Seungsik is overwhelmed, he is so full and Seungwoo is sitting in the deepest part of him, 

Time seems to pass by so slow, with the keys clicking seeming endless and Seungsik changes his upper position from the left side of Seungwoo's neck to the right one now,

The door opens, and a baffled Sejun stands there, "Uh, _wow_. I wanted to ask if you have a spare charger." Seungsik blushes and hides his face away furthermore, 

"It's in the bedside drawer." Seungwoo said, either too shameless or just non-caring, or both. 

He doesn't miss the way Sejun eyes Seungsik's bottom before he leaves the room with a sly smile.   
Seungwoo chuckles, "You tightened up inside when Sejun came. You just love being watched, right?"

"I-It's not like that-" Seungsik manages, Seungwoo was moving around to 'adjust' in his seat, making his dick hit a certain spot that has Seungsik's fingertips digging into Seungwoo's biceps,

"You love to be loud and let everyone know how good I'm fucking you." Seungsik doesn't know where Seungwoo was getting this from, his fingers were still working on the keyboard and he teasingly thrusts upwards once, shaking up Seungsik as he yelps,

"Pl-ease," Seungsik whined, hugging Seungwoo closer,

Seungwoo moves to his mouse, leaning forward to do that and his dick now laid against Seungsik's sweet spot, and he feels Seungwoo harden inside, making him accidentally clench down on it,

"Ah, ah, ah-" Seungwoo tuts, "Don't do that," he finishes sending the email and holds Seungsik by his shoulders to see his face,   
And wow, Seungsik looks wrecked _already_.

It amuses Seungwoo and he pulls Seungsik almost off of him before he drops Seungsik down on it, "Go on and moan now, let everyone hear you, baby."   
Seungsik is about to say something when Seungwoo takes him off his cock, "You did well, now get on the bed. I'll deal with you." 

Seungsik just does what he's told to, he moves along to sit on their double bed, naked bottom and Seungwoo's large shirt covering his frame which he pulls down just slightly.

Seungwoo takes some stuff out of his drawer and walks to the bed with his pants now pulled up, dick tucked back in,

Seungsik sees the familar object, tensing up, 

"I knew you liked your chest played with, but that was really needy of you, Seungsik." He said, raising the pink tiny vibrator in his hand, and he grips Seungsik's inner thigh, spreading his legs apart and exposing his gaping hole, 

Seungwoo leaves his ass for now, as he bites off some tape and sticks the vibrator on his left nipple, the cold material coming in contact with his warm skin.

Next, he moves to sit along the headboard with a pillow behind his back,

"Come here." He beckons Seungsik who crawls over to Seungwoo, "I want to ride you, _please_." He said, and Seungwoo smirked, brushing out hair from Seungsik's eyes,

The younger found it very bittersweet that Seungwoo could break him apart, but still be so gentle to him,

He leans over Seungwoo's lap, where he starts to unbutton Seungwoo's shirt and then take off all his bottoms, so he's left with an open dress shirt only, 

Seungwoo reaches over for the remote, "You kept fucking yourself with that toy but still missed me, huh?" 

Seungsik nods, as he holds his cheeks apart and slips Seungwoo's dick between them, just slipping the tip along the entrance, 

"Nothing's enough if its not you."

"Say that in front of everyone next time, baby. You keep getting your ass pounded by all 6 of us then be all sweet to me. How do I know you didn't say this exact same thing to them?" 

Seungsik presses their lips together, slowly moving his lips to taste Seungwoo, his hand creeping up into Seungwoo's hair up his nape,

And he grinds down on Seungwoo's cock again, their mouths stay attached, kiss after kiss and Seungwoo starts the vibrator with no warning,  
Seungsik hums, feeling it resonate right at the tip that's his weakness,

"Was me pushing away Byungchan and Chan not convincing enough?" He said when he pulls away and Seungwoo helps him sink down on his cock with his hands on Seungsik's waist,

Seungsik is talking too much for Seungwoo, he likes to make a mess out of Seungsik, and so he does that, he thrusts into Seungsik ruthlessly, aiming his dick at his prostate from the beginning and _oh_ , Seungsik moans out so loud, almost like a cry. He _clamps_ down on Seungwoo tightly, while the older thrusts his hips up to fuck into Seungsik, while Seungsik tries to bounce down and match his thrusts.   
But Seungwoo was going fast, pace getting rougher as his dick pumped into Seungsik so wonderfully,

And he turns the vibrator's speed up higher, hearing the buzz get louder, along with Seungsik's voice, 

" _Louder_ for me, baby."

"It feels so good, _yes_ \- right there!" 

Seungwoo angles and hits inside deeper, "Right _here_?"

"Yes, _oh_ yes!" 

Seungsik's nails dig into Seungwoo's shoulder blades, as he matches Seungwoo's thrusts now perfectly, riding Seungwoo's cock,

"You're so deep inside of me," Seungsik pants, placing a hand over his stomach, feeling Seungwoo's rough thrusts through his skin and his thighs tremble from the force,

Seungwoo puts the vibrator on highest until Seungsik can't even feel his nipple anymore, "Let it go, show me how you cum untouched, baby." and he arches his back at the permission, toes curling and voice increasing as he spills cum out of his hard cock, cum leaking out of the slit in heaps but this isn't enough to stop Seungwoo who keeps pushing into Seungsik's ass until he's mewling from overstimulation, 

He tightens up around Seungwoo, making the older moan out and with one final thrust, he releases inside of Seungsik, warm liquid filling up inside and Seungsik sighs out,

Seungwoo shuts off the vibrator, "Stay like this." He said, swiftly picking up the taut Seungsik from his cock and laying him down on his back beside him. 

He comes back a while later with another vibrator, only to be welcomed sweetly with a kiss from Seungsik that turned into another and another, 

Seungwoo takes the time to put the vibrator inside Seungsik, using his finger to play around the toy inside Seungsik's now loose hole, and his fingers are so long, slender, making Seungsik squirm,

 _"More,_ hyung-" he pleads, and Seungwoo turns on the vibrator at high setting while he adds another finger to push into Seungsik, the vibrator shakes against the sensitive bundle of nerves while Seungsik throws his head back on the pillow, fisting the bedsheet.

Seungwoo pulls his fingers out and puts his own cock inside, his cum from earlier getting on his cock as he watches where Seungsik's hole spilled few drops of cum around his dick, 

And he pushed back Seungsik's pretty legs, watching the way his mouth falls apart and eyes shut tight, a cry leaving his mouth and Seungwoo slowly thrusts his hips inside, rolling them and being so calm,

His moves are so careful, before he drags his cock out, takes a second to turn on the vibrator attached to Seungsik's nipple too, up to the highest and plunges his cock into Seungsik hard,

"Oh- fuck! Harder, _yes-_ oh you're so big-" Seungsik sputtered compliments, eyes teary as Seungwoo rammed his hips forward and fucks into Seungsik deeper, the vibrator pushing it further inside and the one on his nipple so stimulating but Seungwoo decides the other one must feel lonely so he keeps delving his cock into Seungsik, while his hand busily strips off the tape and vibrator with it, and uses his free hand to rub the vibrator on his other nipple as the other hand braced himself.

"You're so wet inside, with all of my cum filling you up. You're all full with me." Seungwoo whispered, "Open your eyes and look at me, I wanna see how good I make you feel." Seungsik flutters his eyes open,

And Seungwoo is sweaty, bangs pushed to the back but visibly wet from sweat as he keeps filling up Seungsik so deep inside and the younger is a little shy, keeping his eyes locked with Seungwoo as he moans out loud,

"You feel so good, hyung. Fuck me, harder-" and Seungwoo slows down, "Hold this on your nipple and don't let it move." He said, handing Seungsik the vibrator and he even obediently does that,

And Seungwoo hooks his arms under Seungsik's legs to plow his cock into Seungsik so hard the younger sees white for a moment, mouth falling apart in a silent moan,

Seungsik feels his hands grope the back of his thighs harshly, while the vibrator stimulates him from inside and the one of his nipple shakes violently, 

"I'm gonna cum again, hyung- you feel so good-" 

Seungwoo smirks to himself, slamming his dick in faster until he's not even pulling out and just thrusting into Seungsik, 

"I'll cum first-" Seungwoo said, gripping the base of Seungsik's dick making him yelp and hold back the tears, he was so close and Seungwoo wanted relief first as the older ruts his cock inside of Seungsik sloppier, and Seungsik only keeps moaning Seungwoo's name, hand occupied in pleasing himself.

And Seungwoo rams inside, letting go of Seungsik's dick as he covers Seungsik's insides with his cum, and Seungsik whines out, looking so blissed out, his dick comes again, breath shaky and he quickly pulls Seungwoo down to kiss the man deeply, 

"Keep it in me for a while, please." Seungsik almost begs and Seungwoo nodded, rubbing his hand down Seungsik's waist, the younger's chest and abs were stained by his cum now,

"Didn't have enough of warming me earlier?" 

Seungsik smiles, "I said, never enough if its you, hyung."


End file.
